Threat
by Scully22
Summary: When Benson interogates someone she shouldn't have, her life is in the hands of a killer. SECRET  TWIST.
1. Default Chapter

"I know you killed that girl" Benson stood as the young teenager sat in the chair without a worry.

"I know you killed her" Benson said as she looked at the girl standing across the table, frustrated.

"You know, squat" the girl sat calmly with her hands folded on the table.

"I know what you did, and why, and how" Benson glared her down across the table as Cragen, Huang, Ice and Stablor watched from outside.

"If you know all that why am I sitting here? Shouldn't I be in jail or on death row?" the girl smiled.

"You will be" Benson was getting angry as she leaned on the table looking down at the girl. She girl's smile went away and she leaned forward a little.

"You better watch yourself, what's your name? Olivia or something" The girl glared.

"I better watch myself?" Benson asked disgusted.

"You don't know what kind of power I really have" the girl smiled.

"If you don't drop the case, there might be an accident- you might just disappear" the girl smiled.

"Are you threatening me?" Benson asked not leaving her position. The girl sat back again and took in a breath.

"You just don't get it. I know people, I know people who would do anything for me- and if you push my buttons then you just might not enjoy the rest of your life" the girl glared.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me like you did that other girl!" Benson asked.

"I would never kill anyone- I bet if you look hard enough she's still living" the girl smirked.

"Where is she?" Benson demanded.

"I could never tell you that… although…" the girl smirked.

"I know people who would give all the information you need" she told Benson. Benson wasn't buying it.

"You're going to tell me or your going to go to jail!" Benson yelled across the room.

"No one ever yells at me!" The girl shouted back.

"You yell at me again and you won't die, you'll get a worse fate then that!" the girl glared.

"You can't touch me" Benson quieted down.

"You pick on people who are weaker then you, like that other girl, but can't hurt me" Benson smiled as she tapped on the window for a cop to come take her. The girl smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Let me tell you a riddle, Olivia, just so maybe you wont get into an 'accidents' that way" the girl smirked.

"Leave the building early,

The yellow bird is quick,

But instead you walk,

To find a fiery trick" the girl smiled as the cop started to take her away.

"And by the way, Olivia, I really suggest you start screwing Stablor- all that tension between you to is just really very distractive" the girl smirked as she walked off calmly. Benson sat down in the interrogation room and put her head down as she took in deep breaths, Stablor came in.

"You ok?" He asked as he sat down next to her in a chair. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"She has way too much attitude" Benson growled as Cragen came in.

"Benson, why don't you go for today. You been working hard lately" he said as Benson nodded.

"Thanks" she said as she got up. She was getting ready to go as she got her jacket on when Stablor came up to her.

"You sure you ok?" He asked as he followed her out onto the street.

"Yeah I'm fine- don't worry about me Elliot- I'm a big girl" she half smiled as she started to walk. He smiled, and then frowned.

"Aren't you going to take a cab?" he asked.

"No- I'm going to walk" she smiled.


	2. ch 2

He nodded and went back into the building. She was walking down the street thinking, she wasn't really sure what she was thinking about when she noticed a man behind her. She walked a little faster and he did so, she went across the street, and he did so. She finally jumped around to face the man but there was no one there. She frowned and turned back around to keep walking. She couldn't help but feel someone was behind her as she kept looking back half way. She saw a pay phone and decided to call Stablor.

"Detective Stablor"

"Elliot?"

"Olivia- what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing- I just feel like someone's following me" she said quietly.

"Where are you? I'll come get you" he asked concerned.

"I'm on…"

"Olivia? Olivia!" he shouted. She tried her best to scream and she kicked as someone held her from behind.

"Olivia!" he shouted again as he stood. Cragen came up to him along with Ice.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"It's Olivia- she's in trouble" Stablor said.

"You know who to talk to" Cragen started.

"We'll go out and look around" he finished.

"She walked- she went to a pay phone- she should be close" Stablor said as he turned and marched to the jail.

"Get her out here!" Stablor shouted as a cop went to get the girl. He sat in an interrogation room.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where is who?" the girl smiled.

"You damn well know who- where is she!" he yelled.

"Drop the charges and she'll come back- I bet you" the girl grinned.

"You know I can't do that" Stablor quieted down.

"The best I can get you is minimum jail time of 5 years- that's only if you lose the case" Stablor told her.

"Fine." The girl grinned.

"She'll be fine-let me go back to my cell" the girl told Stablor.

"No! You tell us where she is!"

"No, she will be at the phone booth in…" she looked at her watch.

"About, five minutes- if she isn't you can throw me away for as long as you want" the girl grinned. She got up as Stablor stayed sitting, upset.

"Don't worry she'll be alive- just remember people disappear quicker then you want them to- don't left things unsaid" she told him as she left the room. Stablor called Cragen and Ice and told them to check the phone booths down the street in a few minutes. They found her in one of them, she was cut badly but would be fine. They took her to the hospital where Stablor met up with them. She was in one of the rooms looking out a window when Stablor came in. He stood next to her as he looked out the window too.

"We need to talk" he said as he kept looking out the window.

"Yeah we do" she said as she put her arms around him and his around her.


	3. ch 3

Benson stayed the night at the hospital alone, she would be safe there for the night. Stabler went back to the station to talk to the girl, as Munch went to escort Benson back to the station.

"I'm going to get her to talk if I have to beat it out of her" Stabler shouted to Cragen.

"Just listen to Huang, he can help" Cragen said calmly. Stabler was fired up, but took in a deep breath to hear what Huang had to say.

"Ok, what?" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"She wants to feel like she has the power- you have to agree with her- she wants your approval" Huang told Stabler. Stabler nodded as Benson and Munch came in. Stabler walked over to her quickly.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's go" she said.

"Go where?" Stabler frowned.

"To interrogate the girl" Benson told him like it was obvious.

"If you go in, she's going to shut down. She needs to know that she hurt you" Huang broke in. Benson took in a breath of doubt.

"Fine. But I'm watching in" she said as she headed for the interrogation room. Huang, Cragen, and Benson stood outside the window, as Stabler went inside. He came in with one of his hands over his face. He sat at the table but kept his face covered.

"Some thing wrong?" the girl asked with one eye brow up. Stabler looked up at her as he spoke.

"It's my partner" his voice was shaky.

"What's wrong with your partner?" the girl started to smile slightly.

"She's hurt" he said.

"How?" she acted concerned.

"Some guy came up behind her, he hit beat her pretty bad. She's still in the hospital." Stabler shook his head and looked away.

"Why do you care?" the girl wondered.

"What do you mean?" Stabler was confused.

"Why do you care if she's hurt?"

"Well… I haven't told any one this but, I'm in love with her" he told the girl.

"And now she's hurting, so your hurting?" the girl smiled.

"Yeah" he admitted.

"You know, it's funny. Life can be so unexplainable. But no matter how much we want to learn about the truth, about what people really are thinking- we find it's easier to live a lie. You must understand Detective Stabler- there are two ways this can go down. You can let me go now, and no one else gets hurt. Or, you can let me go to jail, where I'll break out, and where someone else has to get hurt." The girl leaned forward and looked at him.

"Your going to jail for more things now. Conspiracy to kidnap." Stabler leaned in to.

"Oh, Detective Stabler, you wouldn't" she stood and started to walk around.

"I know you wouldn't do this to her" The girl stood in front of the window.

"What do you mean?" Stabler asked as he turned.

"I know she's behind his window." The girl looked through the window like it wasn't there.

"There's no one behind there" Stabler tried to the girl.

"Sure. Hey, Benson- if you throw me in jail I have to go to plan B. I really don't want to, believe me. But I will."

"What's plan B?" Stabler asked as he stood behind the girl.

"She'll have to go through the one thing she can't. The one thing that she wouldn't let happen to herself. It destroyed her mother, and she knows it will destroy her." The girl kept looking forward, although she did feel bad that she would have to do what she had to do.

"Rape?" Stabler asked.

"RDK. Rape. Dismember. Kill." The girl kept looking forward.

"You, nor any of your 'boys' are going to touch Benson. And if they do I'll kill you myself" Stabler came up to the side of the girl.

"You really do love her don't you" the girl looked him straight in the eye as Cragen came in.

"Come on" he said as he took the girl away. The girl turned and smirked at Benson before she walked off to the jail cells. Stabler walked up to Benson soon after, out in the main room. She was standing near a filing cabinet, but her mind was else where.

"She's not going to hurt you" Stabler told her quietly.

"I won't let her- I won't let any one hurt you" he said. She bit her lower lip as tears started to welt up. She looked the other direction, but finally turned toward him.

"You know, I knew it. I knew that one day I would be raped like my mother. I knew it. And now that I'm closer then I ever have been, I know it for a fact. That girl is going to have someone rape me. I can feel it." She gulped as she turned around and walked off.


	4. ch 4

Stabler knew he had to cheer up his partner. He wouldn't let her feel like something bad was going to happen to her. He was about to go after her when Cragen called for him. Stabler followed him into his office where Cragen looked uneasy.

"What?" Stabler questioned as he stood straight up with his arms across his chest.

"They want to put her on witness protection" Cragen took in a breath.

"What?" Stabler frowned.

"She's not going to like that. I mean, she won't let that happen" Stabler released his arms.

"I know. So, I made a deal" he told Stabler leaning against his desk.

"What?"

"She has to have a guardian, just for her own good… I told my boss that you would be her surveillance" Cragen told him.

"What? She's going to hate that even more" Stabler was getting mad.

"Well, no I don't think she'll mind. I mean, make it like a get together. Treat her like a friend, not a body guard" Cragen suggested as he went around his desk.

"She's not going to like this. I'm not telling her" Stabler refused.

"I'll tell her, you just go and get her for me" Cragen sat in his chair as Stabler shook his head. He rolled his eyes when he finally turned around and left Cragen's office.

Benson was back at her desk. She didn't look too upset- Stabler figured she must have washed up. He went to her swiftly, but hesitantly.

"Olivia" he said not looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Cragen wants to see you" he turned his head away.

"Ok. Thanks" she said as he nodded. She got up and went to his office as Stabler went to his desk. Cragen told her what was going on and she didn't know what to think.

"I can take care of myself you know" She argued to Cragen.

"I know you can. But that's not the point. You're a good detective, and I don't want to risk losing you to some kid." Cragen spoke from his heart.

"She's not going to hurt me" Benson said leaning on his desk, her palms sweaty.

"This will only be for a little bit- we need to make sure that there's no immediate threat to you" Cragen pleaded. Benson took in a deep breath as she put her arms across her chest.

"Fine. But only for a week." She left Cragen's office as Cragen went dashing out after her. Benson was heading to her desk, but as she walked by Stabler, Cragen stopped her.

"Olivia, you must understand me, you cannot go any where when Stabler is not with you. I know you don't like this- but do it for me. And do it for yourself" Cragen pleaded again. Benson didn't answer but Cragen knew she understood.

A couple hours had passed and it was getting late, and neither Stabler nor Benson wanted to talk to each other. They had avoided each other as best they could the last few hours, now they had to talk.

"We should probably go soon." Stabler finally chocked out.

"Yeah." Benson commented.

"We'll stop at your place and you can pack." He avoided eye contact as they headed for the door. They got to Benson's home efficiently and after Stabler admitted a thorough check, Benson got into her apartment.

"Help yourself to a drink or whatever" Benson called from her bedroom as she packed. It wasn't until she packed half her bag that she realized she didn't have that many clothes. She scurried into her closet to find any hiding clothing. Stabler poured half a beer into one glass, and the other half into another. He stood in the doorway of her room, as he watched her climb in and out of her closet. The last time she came out of it her hair was a mess, and parts stood on end from static. Stabler couldn't help but smile as she flattened her hair out with her hands.

"Is that for me?" she questioned about the drinks in his hands.

"Awe yes. This is for you" He held out a glass, making her come over to him.

"Why thank you" she fake smiled as she turned and readjusted some clothing in her bag.

"You know, I'm sure you'll be back home before long. Cragen just doesn't want you to be in danger" Stabler sipped his drink.

"I know. And I'm not in danger, but I look forward to new situations. And, living in a house, with your wife, and four children is a very new situation for me" She zipped up her bag as she turned to him.

"Well, I don't know how much I would look forward to it- but it is different then this" he said as he walked back out into her living room. She grabbed her bag and followed.

"Different then what exactly?" Benson questioned curiously.

"You know…" he said as she frowned.

"A small apartment, no siblings or spouses" he told her.

"Oh, you mean someone who doesn't have a life. Yeah, nice to meet you I'm Miss. No-Life, welcome to my humble apartment" she bowed down as he smiled. She stood back up and held her drink out to him.

"Hold this for a second" she said as she went off to retrieve some things from the bathroom. Stabler had finished his drink and put the glass in her sink. She came back out to find him sipping on her drink.

"I think I'm ready to go now" she told him as he gulped down the last part of her drink.

"Ok good" he said as he handed her the glass. She smiled as she took it.

"Thanks" she said as she went and put it in her sink.

"Let's go" he said as he walked out of her apartment. She frowned as she stomped back to get her bag, then hurried to catch up with him.


	5. ch 5

When they got to Stabler's home Maureen, his eldest daughter, was still awake.

"Olivia!" Maureen got excited and threw her arms around her. Benson smiled widely.

"How you been doing?" Benson asked as Maureen let go of her.

"Ok. I'm tired" she yawned.

"Yeah I bet. Well, we'll talk more later ok?" Benson smiled.

"Ok" Maureen smiled back.

"Thanks for waiting up for me" Benson called out as Maureen headed for the stairs.

"She really wanted to say hi before going to bed" Kathy smiled as she took Benson's bag.

"She's a sweet girl- I can take that" Benson offered but Kathy took it around the stairs and to the small bedroom behind the staircase.

"It's not the biggest room, but it's comfortable" Kathy set Benson's bag down on the bed.

"Its bigger then my whole apartment" Benson smiled as the two women went back out to the living room.

"Kathy, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here- I appreciate it" Benson said.

"No problem. I'm pretty tired myself though-" Kathy stretched her arms out.

"Alright. Goodnight" Benson smiled.

"Night. Oh and Olivia, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen or whatever" Kathy said while going up the stairs. Benson smiled as Stabler came out from the kitchen.

"You going to be ok?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me" Benson warned him.

"I don't" he told her as he looked into her eyes. She looked back when he finally turned away.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay." He commented as she nodded looking off in another direction. He walked toward the stairs, but stopped before he climbed any.

"Olivia, you know it's ok to be worried or scared. You're only human." Stabler told her before he continued his journey to his room. Benson took in a deep breath as she stood in the Stabler living room. She closed her eyes to take it all in. To just mediate for a minute. To realize and accept…. Or not. She headed toward the kitchen and made herself a mug full of hot tea. She sat at the kitchen table, all the lights off except for the one above the stove. She just sat and drank her tea sip by sip. She had lost her self in her own trans when she realized Stabler was standing in the doorway. She burned her lip on accident.

"Dammit" she mumbled. Stabler came in the room and sat across from her at the small kitchen table.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" she grunted.

"What are you doing up?" Benson frowned as she went for another sip of the tea, more carefully this time.

"I was going to ask the same. We have rules in this house, and one of them is that no one is suppose to be up past 12:00… and its about 2:00 now" he said squinting at his watch.

"Then what are you doing up?" Benson questioned with a smirk, as Stabler looked up at her.

"Go get some sleep" he told her as he got up and left. _Don't go_ she thought to herself as he walked up the stairs.

The next morning came by slowly and Benson had slept in longer then she thought she should of. She was awoken by the twins. They ran in before Kathy could stop them and jumped on her bed. They were excited to see her and Kathy had to grab them away and take them out of the room. Benson smiled as the twins waved.

"Sleep well?" Stabler asked coming in a second later.

"Yeah" she said pulling the covers up around her.

"I guess I'm going to make us late huh?" she asked.

"I actually called Cragen, he told us to take the day off. So, sleep in as long as you want." Stabler said as he walked away. She let out a sigh after he left. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him to crawl in the bed next to her. She was actually scared- she wanted someone to just hug her and hold her close.

An hour later she came out of her bedroom. She had comfortable pajama bottoms on and a tank top that showed a bit of her tan stomach and back- also reliving her broad tan shoulders.

"You look comfy" Stabler said as he looked up from his newspaper, on the couch.

"You look pretty 'comfy' yourself" she flirted a little as she walked to the kitchen. She came back out with a glass of orange juice and sat with one of her legs under her on the couch next to Stabler. She leaned down to the ground to retrieve a piece of the paper when she felt a hand over hers. She turned to look at Stabler. He had his hand over hers as he drank some of her orange juice. She sat up straight and frowned at him as he continued to drink her drink.

"Hey" she finally said.

"What's with you and drinking other peoples drinks?" She asked as he took another sip of the juice. He shrugged his shoulders. Her mouth dropped a little. She finally pulled her hand away along with her drink. He looked at her frowning. She looked into the glass and got back up.

"Would you like some orange juice Mr. Stabler?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine" he answered leisurely as he put the paper back up in front of him. She fake smiled while he didn't look and walked off into the kitchen again. The doorbell rang and Benson called from the kitchen.

"I'll get it" she told Stabler as she went to the front door. Stabler didn't hear anyone.

"Who was it?" he called out but there was no answer.

"Who was it?... Olivia?" he called out as he set down his paper in front of him. He stood up slowly and headed toward the front door.

"Olivia?" he called out again worried as he passed the kitchen and kept going for the door. Benson smiled as she popped out from the kitchen and put a cup of ice down the back of his shirt. He was shocked and turned around making a funny noise.

"Cold!" he shouted as he shook out the ice cubs. Benson had run off and he ran to go find her.

"Where are you?" he whispered as he walked down the hallway slowly. He sneaked around when he heard her down the hall. He slowly made his way through the living room then walked by the staircase. She was right inside her room and he scared her when he jumped out in front of her still in the hallway. He ran into her room as he grabbed her by her legs. He picked her up and threw her down on the bed. He lay on top of her as they both smiled.

"Why'd you put ice down my shirt?" he asked.

"You drank my orange juice" she smiled back even wider. He looked at her differently all of a sudden. His smile started to disappear but his eyes were warm. She felt a shortening of breath as he looked into her.

"I'm back" Kathy called as she entered the house. Stabler got up off of Benson, like they were brother and sister playing rough. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it. She took in a deep breath then went and got changed.


	6. ch 6

This chapter is kind of random. It goes with the story, but it just kind of came out like this. Tell me what you think. -VJ

* * *

The next day was Saturday and the kids wanted to go to the zoo. Benson wanted to go herself, but Stabler had to call Cragen to make sure it would be alright. Cragen was fine with it- there hadn't been any threats to Benson that they knew of. Stabler didn't really want to go to the zoo and hoped that Cragen would say no, but he doesn't always get his way. 

Since there were so many of them they had to take two cars. Stabler went with Benson, and the rest of the family went with Kathy. Benson felt awkward. If she wasn't driving she would watch him, talk to him the whole time. She did glance at him a few times, he was quiet, and suspicious of any car that stayed behind them longer then five minutes.

"I can tell if someone's following me" Benson commented as she made a right turn down another street.

"Well, I'm just making sure" he said looking behind the car through the mirror. Benson shook her head. The ride was longer then they thought it would be, or maybe it was just longer then they hoped it would be. Stabler finally drifted off and Benson was glad to see he was getting some rest. At the stop light she couldn't help but look at him. He looked peaceful and so… like himself. She knew he had defenses, he wouldn't allow himself to open up, even to his own wife. But, when someone's sleeping everything you hide during your time awake goes away. Your thoughts drift and your head clears. And for a few hours, or minutes in this case, you feel at peace with yourself.

"Come on lady!" a man shouted from behind which startled her. She realized the light was green and she sped off. She didn't mean to wake him but he opened his eyes as she went over a bump.

"I wasn't sleeping" was the first thing he said.

"Huh?" Benson turned to him like she hadn't known.

"Nothing. Are we close yet?" he asked like a little kid.

"Yeah, we're almost there." She said smiling as she pulled up into the parking lot of the zoo. They had lost Kathy on the way there, and everyone was to meet at one of the restaurants at twelve. Stabler tried to call Kathy, when he finally caught her she said they were stuck in traffic and to go ahead and go in. So, the two of them went into the zoo.

"I love animals" she said as they walked along a path leisurely.

"Why?" he asked disgusted.

"What? You don't like animals?" she looked at him surprised.

"Only the scary ones" he grinned.

"Like what?" she said looking back down at the path as they continued to walk.

"Bats, spiders, big old bears" he smiled widely. She shook her head in dismay.

"How does your wife deal with you?" she grinned, as he shrugged his shoulders.

_meanwhile, in another part of the zoo_

"She's here"

"Good. Now listen, I don't want you to touch her until I say so."

"I understand"

"Good. Keep an eye on her and the man- he may be trouble later on" the girl hung up the phone. The man she spoke to closed his flip phone and turned to his partner.

"Not yet. But soon" he said as they two men walked off in the direction Stabler and Benson had.

_Back with Benson and Stabler_

Benson sat down on a small bench that was along the path, Stabler came and sat next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned as she looked down at her hands.

"Yeah- anything" he reassured her as he turned toward her a little.

"If you found… something that made you happy. If you found this something, but you knew you could never… own it- what would you do?" she asked.

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically" she restated.

"Well, hypothetically, I would probably try to find something that was close to it. When I was a kid, I came to the zoo and all I wanted to see were the flamingos. I was obsessed with them, and so excited to actually get to see one for real. But, when me and my parents got there they said the flamingos had gotten sick and that no one could see them. My dad turned me, as I started to cry, and said 'son, flamingos are a bird- we'll go see the ostridge's instead- it's the same thing'. And ever since then I've never an ostridge or flamingos. So, I guess what I'm saying is that there's a difference between being happy and being satisfied. And if… something makes you happy you should try your best to keep that thing- because god knows these days people are becoming less and less happy" he turned back and looked the other way. Benson started to look up at him, what he said was really sinking in and making sense.

"Come on" she smiled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him along. The two men were coming down the path when they spotted Benson and Stabler coming back up, so they dashed into the bushes on the side of the path.

"Just come on" she said excited as she let go of him. They walked for a little bit when she made him stop.

"Ok, close your eyes" she said smiling, and standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, just do it" she smiled wider, and he started to close his eyes.

"No ticks" he said as he opened them again.

"No tricks I promise" she smiled excitedly as she helped him walk along another small path. He could hear water, it almost sounded like a small waterfall, when she finally stopped.

"Ok, open up" she smiled as she stood next to him. They stood in front of a pond full of flamingos. He couldn't help but smile as he looked away a little.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked excited as she stood up proud and happy.

"Yeah, they are" he smiled as he looked out at the pond. He couldn't believe she had taken him here- he was excited- and happy. But, his smile slowly went away as he stood closer to the pond. He looked out at the pond full of flamingos, as Benson got a bit more serious and stood next to him.

"Thank you" he said as he looked out at the pond. Seeing the flamingos weren't what helped him necessarily, it was finally seeing the one thing he always wanted to- but could never bring himself to do. It reminded him of his past, his relationship with father, and his childhood. It brought more meaning then he thought it would. It brought change and acceptance. Maybe he read the situation too deeply, too confused in his emotion. But he was sure of one thing, and that was he knew he had someone near that understood. That cared.

"That's what partners are for" she smiled as she looked at him. After awhile the two of them headed back down the small path and to the lunch areas. Kathy and the kids were there and had saved a table, where all the kids had just gotten their meals. Benson walked up and sat in between one of the twins and Maureen as they both talked to her. Stabler asked about the traffic to Kathy, and soon they sat down too.

_phone call_

"Get her" the girl glared over the phone. 

"Consider it done. It's time" one of the men smirked


	7. ch 7

Everyone was having a great time. Laughing, eating, and hanging out. Stabler's kids really liked Benson, and she adored them. Benson got up to go buy another drink as Stabler helped with the twins. She stood in the line, she couldn't but smile as she looked over at the group. But soon her smile left, she realized she wasn't part of that group-that family. She wasn't a family member, she wasn't a close friend- she hadn't been invited to any of their get-togethers or parties. So who was she? And what was she doing there? When she looked at the group laughing, eating, and hanging out like she was there still she realized what she was to the family, to Elliot. She threw her empty cup in the trash and walked away. She didn't mean to get depressed like this, she just wanted more from life. She wanted things that she shouldn't want. Like Elliot, like a family, like love. She walked down the same path her and Stabler had only a few hours ago. She walked down the path to the bench they had sat at. She took in a couple deep breaths as she felt the tears coming. She tried her best not to cry. But luckily, and not so lucky for her, she didn't have a chance to. Two men grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the bush.

Benson kicked and elbowed and fought as hard as she could. But, these were two big men, big strong men, she was up against. Finally they got a hold of her and tied her hands and feet. One of the men put a blindfold around her eyes as the other man kept watch. When no one was around and the two men carried her to their car and threw her in the trunk. And then they drove off. Olivia was gone just like that.

It took Stabler a few minutes to realize Benson was gone. He frowned when he didn't see her, and stood when he didn't see her around any where.

"Does any one know where Olivia went?" he asked and Maureen spoke up.

"Yeah, she went to go buy another drink" she pointed in the direction Benson had gone off at.

An hour later Kathy had taken all the kids home and Cragen along with a force of cops came out to the zoo. Stabler was waiting for Cragen and the teams in the security center as he watched videos of the park.

"Any sign of her?" Cragen asked.

"No, not yet" Stabler turned away disappointed in himself, as Cragen sat in a chair to watch the videos.

"I let her out of my sight" Stabler spoke quietly. He was so worried. He had promised not to let anything happen to her.

"Elliot. You messed up- but stop feeling sorry for yourself and help us find her" Cragen demanded as he turned back to the videos. Stabler nodded as he put his mean face on.

"I promised her she wouldn't get hurt- and she's not going to" He leaned in close to the screen to watch the videos too. They spent at least another half hour in the security center, when Stabler finally caught something.

"Wait" he shouted as the man playing the videos rewound it a little.

"That's her" Stabler said as Cragen got up.

"Good work" he said as he went out to inform the other cops of where she was last seen. Stabler continued to watch. He could tell she was upset. But he didn't know why. He watched her on the video when the man stopped it.

"That's all that's left on that tape" he said as Stabler watched the frozen image of Benson being carried away, frozen himself.

Meanwhile

Benson was screaming as loud as she could.

"Doesn't she shut up?" one of the men grunted to the other.

"Apparently not."

"She's going to keep screaming if we don't do something" the other man complained again.

"Ok, ok." The main guy said as he pulled over into a small alley. The other guy jumped out of the car quickly and went around to the trunk. Benson looked up at him as he pulled out tape from his back pocket.

"Don't touch me" she glared.

"Shut up" he whined as he ripped off a piece of the duct tape.

"I said don't touch me" she backed up a little.

"Ok" he said and started to turn to leave, when he twisted back around again quickly. He startled her as he held her neck tightly. She was choking and gripped his wrists trying to pull him away.

"Put the tape on ok?" the man said meanly. She nodded as he let go of her. She gasped for air when he threw her the tape.

"Put it on" he grumbled and she did so.

"Lay down" he said and she laid down. After he closed the trunk she realized what she just let herself do. All he did was threaten her some, and she just followed his orders. She started yelling and screaming again and the man rolled his eyes as he got back in the car.

"Oh forget it" he sighed as his partner floored the petal. Benson wasn't expecting the car to go that fast and was tossed against the side of the trunk. Her head was killing her and she started to feel faint. At least she wouldn't make a lot of noise for the rest of the trip.

It wasn't long when the car stopped. One of the men carried Benson into the warehouse where they had planned to meet the girl. Benson woke up after an hour or so, now tied to a chair. She couldn't budge. She tried to look around, but there wasn't much to see, it was a small room, plain walls, no furniture. She started shaking in her chair- trying to get the ropes loose when she stopped, out of breath.

"Believe me, it's no use" a young girl's voice came from behind Benson.

"Even the best of criminals couldn't break out of that rope". Benson tried to turn around but the girl got up on her own and stood in front of Benson.

"You" Benson muttered and the girl smiled.


	8. ch 8

"How did you get out?" Benson asked surprised.

"I have my ways. I want to tell you a story Olivia" she said as stood in front of her.

"It's about me." She said as Benson watched her pace in the small room.

"My mother was raped by my father. And, I popped out a few months later. My dad was a drunk, and my mom was away at work all the time. I had… no one. Until I met someone who changed my life" she said as Benson listened, surprised.

"He showed me a different way of life- a more exciting one, a more enticing one. I didn't realize who he was until after awhile. But that only intrigued me more. I work for the man who saved me. But he knew that I could never kill anyone. That I could never bring myself to conflict pain to another person- when I still have the pain from parents inside me. But, I am good at my job. So, he gives me two of his boys to train whenever he gets new ones. And they usually don't like me, I tell them not to conflict pain, and they would much rather sit here and torture you…" the girl told Benson. Benson raised an eyebrow.

"The man that saved me, told me something. Something I wasn't sure I could handle. Something I wasn't sure I knew how to deal with. But, after he assigned me to get you, I realized that I can handle a lot more then I think." The girl stopped and just left the room. Benson frowned. She watched the door as it opened again after a minute, and a man entered. She didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He didn't say anything.

"Olivia Benson?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" she said hesitantly as he stood looking at the floor.

"I want to talk to you" he said.

"About what?" she asked meanly.

"I need you to deliver a message for me" He told her.

"To who?" Benson asked. He looked at her.

"People do things they don't realize are wrong. People do things they regret. People are people." He said turning away.

"What I did to your mother I regretted for a long time. I still do" he said as Benson frowned.

"But I've learned I need to move on, and the only way I can do that is by you" he said.

"When I was young I got involved with the wrong people. I got involved in something worse then a gang. A group that has no purpose for their actions, but trying to out do another group. Back then rape was still partially in the dark. I did what I did to prove I was a man to my group. But what I found was that I had proved I was a sick person like the rest of them." He stopped.

"I know I should have been there for you, and your mother. But I wasn't. I can't change that now, but I need to talk to your mother" he told Benson. She was stunned. This was her father. She was tied in a chair listening to her father talk about why he raped her mother.

"You can't talk to her" Benson whispered after a second.

"Please, I have to. I can't live with my self knowing I hurt her- for the dumb reasons I did" he said.

"No… she died." Benson choked out. The man's face turned pale. He went around behind her and untied the rope. She was surprised. She stood up hesitantly. He put out his fists and looked her in the eyes. She was frowning as she watched him.

"I raped your mother. Arrest me" he said. She knew he had guilt. She could see it in his eyes. How he spoke. How he moved. He was the example of a man who dug himself in a hole and finally had his chance to dig out, thenfell back in again.She pulled out the handcuffs from behind her and snapped them around his wrists. She tried her best not to touch him. She had a weird feeling every time she touched him. She took him out of the warehouse and to his car. He sat in the passenger seat and she got behind the wheel. She had just arrested a rapist, the man who raped her mother, her father. But, for some reason arresting him didn't do the justice she thought it would.


End file.
